


The Puppet

by LadyoftheWoods



Category: FNAF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: An idea I had from the point of view of Charlie, Henry's daughter who becomes the puppet, now that we know who she is.





	The Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about the puppet after going through fnaf 6. The ending was so emotional and so perfect to me. I used the name Charlie based on the books, but that's all that came from there. It just seems so fitting to me that Henry's daughter was the one who protected all of them, and that Afton's son was the one to end it all. I figured since he'd found Henry's notes and tapes, he'd piece together who the puppet was pretty easily, and he wouldn't want her to be alone. And yes I know technically the puppet was trapped inside Lefty by Afton Senior to stop her from screwing up his plans, but shhh let a story be a story.

She was floating through darkness. It was a strange feeling, though not bad. She felt completely unconcerned about anything and everything. Her mind felt fuzzy and dim, unfocused. She couldn’t feel her body or limbs, and she supposed she should be worried, but she wasn’t. Not in the blissful darkness. She was hanging from strings. She could feel herself again, limbs long and thin, not her own. She tried to inhale but realized she couldn’t breathe, somehow didn’t need to breath. It was dark, there were no lights, and suddenly she realized her eyes were closed. Not really closed, she didn’t have lids, just . . . off. She was afraid to open them. She did. She almost screamed at what she saw, but she couldn’t. There were no vocal chords there, no voice box to let out sound. Her arms and legs were striped black and white, her body long and thin. She could see her reflection on the floor, a ghostly pale face with rosy cheeks and red tear streaks. A nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. Her eyes glowed white. She shook her head, raising it, testing the feel. She clenched and unclenched her hands, holding them in front of her and watching them with fascination. She tried to call out again, hands flying to her throat as nothing came out. Dad! DAD! Please please please please the word repeating over and over in her mind as she shook, somehow still able to feel. She almost wished she couldn’t. She remembered, after all. The children. The other children had always liked to pick on her. They didn’t like that she was special, that she was one of the owner’s daughters. Her father Henry ran the place, after all. Still, she didn’t brag or act stuck up like others might. She was quiet and shy, preferring to play alone more than with others. She liked to read. Still, she couldn’t bear it when others got bullied. She didn’t care if they punished her, she didn’t tattle, but when they made fun of others she snapped. She remembered that’s what they were doing. There was a kid, a thicker little boy with glasses, and they were making fun of him for being heavy, calling him mean names and trying to snatch his glasses. She’d slammed closed her book and stomped into the crowd, blue eyes flashing. She shoved the other kids aside, glaring at them all as she stood next to him and took his hand. “Leave him alone! He hasn’t done anything.” She said angrily, and the other kids twittered. Lena stepped forward, she always was the instigator, the one to start the fights. She enjoyed it. “Or what? You’ll tell your Daddy? We’re just having fun, right Clint?” She asked the young boy sarcastically. She saw his lip tremble. “It’s alright. You get out of here, ok? They’ll leave you alone.” She said quietly, and the boy nodded, running off after giving her hand a small squeeze of thanks. Lena frowned. “Should we teach her a lesson?” She asked, and suddenly she was being pushed towards the door. “What? Stop!” She yelled, watching them pile boxes on top of the puppet’s box. It would’ve stopped them cause of her wristband. The kids weren’t allowed to leave unless they had an adult with a matching band with them, their parent or supervisor. Her dad had tested the robot with her, having her run for the door and then seeing if it could catch her. It was like a game of tag, or playing spies. No matter how well she creeped around or how fast she ran, it always caught her. But not this time. Nothing could save her from Lena’s shove as she stumbled out the door, into the dark and the rain. She pulled on the slippery door handle, quickly getting soaked, brown hair sticking to her scalp. They’d jammed it somehow. She’d gone to the window, pounding on it, looking in. “Let me in! This isn’t funny!” She yelled, feeling tears of embarrassment and anger start to build. Nobody noticed. Lena and her cronies were gone, the puppet still stuck. She didn’t know if it would go that far out anyway. She sunk to the ground, knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged them, sniffling. It wasn’t fair! She was just trying to help and now she was stuck outside. Dad wouldn’t notice she was gone for hours probably, too busy tinkering around with the animatronics or filing papers. She huffed, shivering. She couldn’t just sit here and wait around for someone, she had to do something! Determination returning, she jumped to her feet, just as a voice rang out. “Charlette? What are you doing out here?” She looked with relief at the dark haired, green eyed man looking at her inquisitively. “It’s Charlie. And I got stuck. The door won’t open.” She muttered, kicking at the ground. “Ah. Well then, why don’t we go around to the back door?” He asked, and she cocked her head. “There’s not a back door.” She stated, and his eyes flickered. “Of course there is. It’s usually kept locked and no one really uses it, but it leads into the offices. Shall we?” He raised his eyebrow, and she agreed unhappily. She was soaked to the bone, and her dad was going to want an explanation, one she couldn’t give without ratting out Lena. She’d never hear the end of it if she did that. They went around the back of the building. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she stumbled into his back as he stopped suddenly. “Oof. What the heck?” She exclaimed, taking a small step backwards, glaring at the back of his head. “Do you know how long I’ve been thinking of this?” He asked, voice strange, strained. Her brow furrowed. “What do you mean? To use the back door?” She asked, confused, and he chuckled. A low, dark laugh that sent a shiver down her spine. “Not quite, Charlette. It’s a shame those other brats locked you outside, I hadn’t thought of starting with you. Still, you’ll do nicely.” She backed away slowly as he faced her. His eyes were almost glowing in the rain soaked night, and his face was twisted with darkness. “Mr. Afton, w-what are you doing?” She stuttered, yelping as he grabbed her wrist, holding her so tightly his nails dug into her flesh. “Let go of me! HELP!” She screamed, and he just laughed, slamming her against the building, leaving her dizzy and disoriented as she slumped to the ground, stunned. “I didn’t think it would be this easy. Startling really. Still, more enjoyable than I’d imagined.” He said softly, hovering over her as her mind cleared. “Why are you doing this? Just let me go, I won’t tell anyone, I swear. I won’t even tell Dad!” She cried, noticing the knife in his hand for the first time, eyes wide. He shook his head, sick grin on his face. “The trouble is, I don’t believe you Charlette.” She didn’t remember much after that. She remembered screaming until her voice was gone, begging him to stop. She remembered searing, burning pain all over, coming from inside her as that sharp, cold metal became warm with her blood. All she could see was red. Red surrounding her, red leaking from her, red filling her lungs until she was choking on it. All she could hear was the ringing in her ears, his laughter echoing through her mind, his green eyes flashing, her screams, the pain, the pain the pain the pain. She writhed against the strings holding her up, holding her in place, trying to scream, to call out, to do anything, to warn them, but it didn’t do anything. She collapsed in a pile of metal and string on the floor, wishing it were a dream, wishing she would wake up, run to dad’s room and tell him she had a nightmare, then sleep the rest of the night cozily tucked in next to him. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her, wouldn’t let anything bad happen here. He wouldn’t. But he didn’t know. He couldn’t have known. Afton. She thought the name, brokenness fixating on it. Afton. He’d caused this. He would do it again, she knew. He wouldn’t stop with her. Maybe he’d get caught, maybe he wouldn’t, it didn’t really matter. She knew it wouldn’t stop with her. She could protect them. She could try. She practiced. She knew she had to act normal during the day. If she didn’t they’d think she was malfunctioning. They’d take her apart for repairs, or they’d disassemble her as broken. So, at night, once everything closed, once no one was left, she practiced. She glided through the pizzeria silently. She moved jerkily at first, unable to control the strange dimensions of her body. Soon she got better though. Her heart broke watching her father. She’d heard him from time to time, saw him moving through the place like a ghost himself. She knew he blamed himself for it. And all the while that snake, that devil, comforted him with gleaming eyes. He was relishing the pain he caused. He was proud of it. It wasn’t long after she found the first. He was in the back room, the safe room. How stupid to call it that. It was his room, Afton’s room more than anyone else’s. He loved to dress up like one of them, loved to play with the children. Loved to lure them to death. She wasn’t sure about what to do at first. She knew she could bring him back, but not the same. It would never be the same for him. Would he still want it? She could give it, but she couldn’t take it back. No. She had to. She had to try. This little blond-haired boy. So much like her. So trusting of his favorite, of his icon, of that monster. He opened his eyes and tried to stand, looking down at himself with confusion, with fear. He couldn’t talk really, none of them were programmed to, but she knew how to reach him. She didn’t know how she knew, but she did. Don’t be afraid. The memory will begin in a moment. It will be horrible, but it’s a memory. He can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let him. She promised, kneeling next to him, holding him as he shook. He k-killed me. What am I? What did . . . what did you do?” He cried out, and she let out a mental sigh. I did what I could. I’m sorry. I was the first. I know. I know. She explained to him the rest, how they could try and protect them. He agreed. One by one she found them. She brought them back, held them through the night, comforted them the only way she could, protecting them as best she could. The place shut down soon after. They couldn’t keep it going, not with the murders, not with the missing children, as the adults called it. The incident. They shut down. Once everyone was gone, they went into a kind of hibernation mode. She hoped they were sleeping peacefully. She hoped they were dreaming of sweet things. Then someone new came. Years and years later, someone new came and he was so familiar. Those eyes, she could never forget those eyes. She wouldn’t let him hurt anyone else, wouldn’t let it happen again, wouldn’t let him disturb their fragile peace. The others came alive again, and they came to a consensus. The only way to stop him was to kill him. She wondered if they’d lost something. It was so easy a decision to make. So easy a conclusion to come to. Maybe they weren’t really human anymore, but she’d assumed they were still themselves, still children. Maybe they’d become something else. Something new. It didn’t matter. One by one they went missing, vanishing somewhere she couldn’t find. Not at first. But that last night she followed him. She felt her rage boil and anger rise as he so casually once again destroyed their lives, the lives so carefully given, so fragilely held in her hands. He was surprised, when she entered. When their spirits appeared beside her, her presence giving them courage, giving them strength. Those green eyes were so wide, wide like hers had been, and her eyes had glowed red, remembering. What shall we do with him? She asked the others. She knew what she’d do. But this was their call. Their decision. At some point she’d stopped being his victim, and changed into their protector. She smiled internally, a wicked, vengeful smile as they chased him into the suit he so loved. She smiled as the spring locks snapped, the same way she knew they would. Her father had invented them, after all. Afton had simply taken advantage of them. Do you remember me, I wonder? Are you even capable of care? If you were, you would have left. You would have turned yourself in. You would have stopped. Well, I took care of them. I took care of all of them.” She stood over him, watching the blood seep and stain, watching the breath shake and moan, watching as his eyes flashed in recognition before dimming. “I have always remembered.” He let out a wet gurgle of a laugh. She turned away, disgusted. Are you ready now? She asked them all, and one by one they nodded. She smiled sadly, wishing she could go with. One by one they vanished, their souls free to move on. Only the first hesitated, that blond haired boy. Freddy, as he was now known. Go on. I’ll be fine here. I have to watch him. She nodded towards Afton and the boy hugged her tightly once, before vanishing as well, with a final wave. She’d missed them. She’d been gone from there for so long. They’d moved her from there to the other place. The strange place with the toy animatronics. They were more Afton’s than her fathers, the style was all wrong for his work. She’d saved them too. Helped them. She went back to her box, the puppet’s box. She tucked herself in. She’d grown to like it, after a while. It was cozy in there when the music played. It made her feel like she was just in a dream, just asleep in her room. She could pretend she was home listening to her music box, drifting off. She was moved again. This place was strange. It was different than the others, smaller. Less . . . full. There were animatronics, but none of them were haunted, or damaged or . . . familiar. Everything was safe. It was strange, being safe. Then it changed. She could feel him. She could always feel him. His evil seeped through the walls, contaminating anything it touched. She couldn’t forget that feeling, even if she wanted to. She couldn’t forget that pain, it still haunted her. She tried to find him, but she couldn’t. It was baffling. She knew he was near, knew the children weren’t safe with him near, she was nearly sick with fear herself, but no matter how hard she looked she couldn’t find him. She hated not knowing. She imagined he knew exactly where she was. He’d found her again after all this time. He’d come back to tear her apart piece by piece. She was the only thing standing in his way. She always had been. Then something strange happened. Something unexpected. It was after hours. Her time to wander, to stretch out fully. To not have to pretend. She heard a noise, a creak of wood, a footstep on the floor and she turned, freezing in place. Those eyes. They stared out of the darkness like they always did in her nightmares. They froze her like they had when she was a child, they terrified her still no matter how much she tried to be brave. She was still a child at heart. Faster than he could blink she flew across the room and slammed him against the wall. She threw him to the ground, hovering uncertainly over him as he groaned, pushing himself up and running a hand through his dark hair. I won’t let you hurt them! I won’t let you take anymore! She screamed, voice tearful, breaking. He held up his hands in surrender from where he kneeled on the floor, looking up at her with wonder. “I’m not here to hurt anyone I- “ Liar. That’s all you do. You killed me. Then you killed them. One at a time. And you waited, because you knew. By the second place you knew! I’m sick of this, sick of you! I’ll end this. I’ll make sure you don’t hurt anyone ever again, kill anyone ever again. We were children. We are children. Look what you made us. Look what you made me. She said sharply, Staring him down with her glowing red eyes. “Listen to me. I’m not him. I know I look like him, but I swear that I’m not. I’m Michael. Michael . . . Afton.” He spat his last name like a curse, cutting through her anger like a knife. She looked at him then, really looked at him. He had those eyes and that hair, but his face was different, softer . . . kinder. He was younger too, though his eyes looked haunted. You’re not lying. Then why can I feel him? It’s like he’s everywhere at once. Why have you brought him here? She demanded, eyes shifting back to their usual white. “It’s Henry’s plan.” Her heart skipped a beat. Henry. It had been so long since she’d heard that name. She’d almost forgotten it. Dad. . . where is he? Why isn’t he here? She asked, a sinking feeling growing, confirmed when Michael looked away, pushing himself to his feet. “I’m sorry. He was killed by an animatronic. They said it was suicide. It wasn’t.” His eyes met hers, full of compassion. “It was murder. Afton, my father, killed him using her. It was one he made. He called her Baby. Do you know what he did, those years when he was gone? Before he came back for you?” He asked, and she shook her head. “He made more. He made them designed to catch them, the children. Made them so he could experiment with souls, with possession. They killed my sister. She’s inside Baby. She doesn’t realize what she’s doing is wrong. She wants to make him proud. And my brother? He’s inside father’s version of Freddy. His mind snapped. He went mad. He took everything from me. Just like he did you. Henry didn’t realize until it was too late for him to stop it. But he left tapes, recordings . . . instructions. He realized too late what you’d become, Charlette. He would have come for you if he’d known. He never forgot you. Any of you.” He finished softly, blinking away his own tears of anger and grief. “It’s Charlie” She mumbled slowly, memories of her childhood flooding back. Her dad pushing her on the swing as she laughed, chasing her through the house pretending to be a bear as he scooped her up. I’d forgotten. How have I forgotten? She asked, bewildered. Michael shook his head. “He knew you would. It’s part of being that puppet for so long. You start to forget your human side. Start to forget how to be human. My family did, after all.” Silence reigned for a moment, before she shook herself out of her reverie. What is he doing here? She asked again, and Michael’s eyes hardened. “Now we come to it. I need them all in one place. My father was the one who dismantled the original children, that’s how you trapped him in the suit, right?” She nodded, and he continued, smile playing on his lips for the first time. “Well, once I found the files, I knew what father had done. I’ve been retracing his steps, undoing what he’s done. I’ve been setting them all free. I came so close with him. He was in a cheap haunted house setup. I burned it down, but he made it out, somehow. So, I started this place up, to lure them all in. They’ll all get here, sooner or later. Springtrap, Baby, Freddy . . . and you. You’re the last ones. You will be the last ones.” He said, determination in his voice. Her nonexistent breath caught in her throat. It’s not safe. They’ll find a way in, they’ll get to the children, they’ll kill them. He’ll kill them! “No. They won’t be killing anyone but me. They’re in the vents. It’s one endless loop after another. Your father designed it, he designed the robot too. It mimics a child’s voice and temperature. They’ll chase it through the vents in endless circles. They’ll never find they’re way out. And once I have them all trapped? I’m ending this for good.” He was fierce. Almost as protective as she was. Why are you telling me this? Why are you helping me? She asked, baffled by his resolve. He blinked in surprise. “Because you deserve help and he deserves punishment. You’ve been doing this alone for so long. You deserve to be free as much as the others. I knew it would drive you crazy if you could feel him but not find him. You deserved a heads up.” He flashed her a smile, then headed out the door, locking it behind him. She stood there for a long time, thinking about everything. She could feel them, one by one, as they arrived. They were lurking in the vents, she knew now, which explained their constant presence all around. She could hear them clamoring through them. Most nights Michael visited for a while, keeping her company. He talked to her. She hadn’t had anybody to talk to in a long time. It was nice, but she knew it was drawing to a close. She was almost sad, but more than anything, she was tired. “Where are you? I can feel you, but I can’t find you.” She jumped at the voice, soft and sweet, yet deadly and dangerous. She stayed silent. She wanted nothing to do with them. “Why won’t you answer me? Don’t you want to be my friend? Don’t you want to play with me?” She asked menacingly. “She won’t answer. She’s not a good child, like you.” She drew back as his voice rang out from the vents, gruff and grittier than the smooth, British tones she remembered. “She’s a coward.” You’re the COWARD! Not even brave enough to kill adults, you target the people too weak or too trusting to fight back. You killed your own children you MONSTER! She screamed, unable to hold herself back. She shook at his laugh, suddenly feeling small. “Ah, but children are so much more fun to ruin. So much potential, so much energy. I can end it all with a single blow. It’s fascinating, really. Watching the light drain from your pale blue eyes, watching that delicious red pool around you, contrasting that pale, pale skin. And that scream. I’ve never heard anything quite like it again. Even after you couldn’t scream anymore, you kept trying. That perfect O of your mouth- “ SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP AND BE QUIET! She screamed, wishing she could teleport through the wall and end him here and now. He just chuckled. She retreated to her box, letting the lullaby block out their voices. It didn’t matter, she reminded herself with grim satisfaction. Soon it would be over. “Tonight.” He whispered to her in passing as he opened for the day. Imperceptibly she nodded. For the first time, he let her into the office. It’s not that he didn’t trust her in there, it was dangerous. It was the only place the others could exit. He had to make it seem like there was a way out, like they weren’t truly trapped, so he’d built them into his office, where he could trick them and trap them again and again like he’d done so many times before. It was time. “You played right into our hands. Did you really think that this job just fell out of the sky for you? No. This was a gift, for us. You gathered them all together in one place, just like he asked you to. All of those little souls, in one place, just for us. A gift. Now we can do what we were created to do, and be complete. I will make you proud daddy. Watch, listen, and be full.” Baby said after he let loose the last of them in the vents. All in one place. “I don’t think so. Are you ready?” He asked her, and she nodded, hands clenched. With a smile, he hit a button on the monitor, and the screens went dark. “Connection terminated. I'm sorry to interrupt you Elizabeth, if you still even remember that name, but I'm afraid you've been misinformed. You're not here to receive a gift, nor have you been called here by the individual you assume, although you have indeed been called. You have all been called here, into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you are trapped. Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them, none of you will. This is where your story ends.” She was frozen, fixated on that voice, so different from the one that had haunted her for years. It was strong and deep, kind and compassionate despite everything. Dad. She’d forgotten his voice. She’d missed him so much. She realized that Michael had slipped his hand into hers. It was the only thing keeping her from drowning in her own mind. “And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this job listing not intended for you, although there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be. I am remaining as well. I am nearby. This place will not be remembered and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away, as the agony of every tragedy should.” She looked at him, startled. She’d assumed he would leave, that his life would go on, while hers ended far later than it should have. He shook his head somewhat sadly. She squeezed his hand harder. “And to you monsters trapped in the corridors, be still, and give up your spirits. They don't belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although for one of you, the darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the devil waiting old friend.” They cheered at that line, a strange jubilance flooding them as the temperature rose, the smell of smoke and fire flooding through the vents, leaking in under the doors. They’d done it. “My daughter,” she gasped, feeling as if she had been punched. Somehow, she hadn’t thought he’d speak to her like this. Somehow, she’d thought he’d forgotten her. “if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry that on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up into their arms, the way you lifted others into yours. And then, what became of you? I should have known you wouldn't be content to just disappear, not my daughter. I couldn't save you then, so let me save you now.” She smiled proudly, feeling wetness drip down her painted cheeks. She raised her hand and touched it, awed. Somehow, she was crying. Perhaps she was still human after all. He was proud of her. Somehow that made it all worth it. “It's time to rest. For you, and those you have carried in your arms. This ends, for all of us. End communication.” She’d sunk to her knees, hand still held tightly in Michael’s. She’d done it. She’d protected them all as best she could. It was over. “Charlie. We did it. It’s over. It’s all over.” He was breathing heavily. She supposed the air was running out of oxygen, running out of air. The heat was starting to hit her too. She didn’t move as she heard the vents slide open, though Michael jumped to his feet. Facing his father for the last time. “What do you think you’re doing?” He hissed, with a swipe of his half-melted paw sending Michael flying to the floor. He just laughed, pushing himself up. “Ending this. You’re the last ones. None of us are meant to stay any longer.” He laughed in response, earning a hard slap across the face, blood trickling from his lip. Still, he stared down his father defiantly. “All of us are monsters. Some of us chose to be monsters. Some of us remained human despite being monstrous. I have peace with my choices. Do you father?” He asked, chuckling at the growl that emerged from Springtrap. That’s what finally knocked her out of her shock. “You won’t hurt him. You won’t hurt anyone, ever again. None of us will.” She’d moved to the office door while they’d been busy, where smoke was pouring into the room from under the crack. With a smile, she threw it open, fire flooding the room faster than they could blink. There was a flash of bright, searing light, a shock of pain, a hand in hers. It was bright. So bright. She tried to take a step and fell, yelping. Hands. Skin. She felt her face, eyes wide. Human. She was human. “What- “She clapped her hands over her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. Her voice. She’d spoken. She’d Spoken! “Charlie?” She blinked, and suddenly Michael was standing before her, eyes wide. “Y-yes. Michael. Michael!” She shouted, sobbing, and he whooped, picking her up and spinning her through the air as she laughed. She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed. “We did it. We did it! I can’t believe it!” He shouted, putting her down, laughing as she fell on her butt, dizzy. “Have you two had your fun yet?” A smiling, sly voice asked. Charlie’s jaw dropped and her eyes were wide as saucers as she jumped to her feet. He was ready for her, arms open as she barreled into him, sobbing as she clutched onto him, face buried in his shirt. “I know. Shh, I know. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I should’ve known. I should’ve seen it sooner. I should’ve been there.” He whispered, holding her tightly. “I’m never letting go of you again. I promise.” He said, and she pulled back, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “It w-wasn’t your fault. I was the f-first to fall to his act, after all.” She said, breathing ragged. He blinked away his own tears at the flicker of fear still in her eyes, the memories that must still haunt her. “I am so proud of you, Charlie. I want you to know that. With all the terrible, horrible things that he did to you, you still saved the others. You protected them. That’s more than I could have ever asked of you.” He said seriously, and she nodded, small smile forming through the veil of tears. He stood, still holding her close, and looked over at Michael, who was hovering uncertainly, not wanting to interrupt. “I have to admit, you’re not the one I expected to put my notes to use.” He said, eyebrow raised. “It’s hard to put aside family the way you did.” Michael let out a harsh laugh. “Family. He took all my family. Twisted them to his own ends. I don’t have any family. I wouldn’t have known how to stop them, if you hadn’t left the tapes. And I couldn’t leave her by herself, once I knew the truth.” He said sadly, nodding at Charlie. She smiled through the tears still tracking their way down her face. “I am truly sorry for the pain he caused you. Still, you managed to do the right thing despite facing difficult choices, and found the courage to stop them. I know you are nothing like your father.” He said intensely, extending his hand. Hesitantly, Michael reached out and took it, getting pulled into an unexpected hug. He grinned as Henry drew back, Charlie slipping her hand into his other. She squeezed it once, and he squeezed it back, grin creeping across his face. “Let’s go home, shall we?” Holding hands, they stepped into the light . . . And disappeared.


End file.
